Diary
by Munkustrapluvr9
Summary: Diary entries of a couple different characters from a couple different musicals. All are set the day after the publish date of the story, except for Happy New Year, which is set the day after or the day on which the fic is set.
1. Comfort by EverTheDreamer

_Comfort - EverTheDreamer_

I can't believe I did what I did last night. I mean, under the circumstances, it was acceptable - partly. Herbie's told me a million and one times how much he hates it when women do what I did last night. But I can't help it! _I'm_ not the one who up and left her mother because she hated the act. Well, live and let live, Herbie would tell me. Forgive and forget. I am _not_ forgiving my June for what she's done to me, nor am I forgetting her.

What she _didn't_ make me do, I have no one to blame for it but myself. But he liked it, I know he did. I have a gut feeling he did. Everything that happened last night, I know he enjoyed, _I_ enjoyed. Maybe not that one thing, but I enjoyed everything else. It isn't _my_ fault that June left us. It isn't _my_ fault that I dream about her every week. Is it?

I'm going mad over it, and this isn't helping any. Or maybe it is. I don't know, and I half-care. I'm going to sit in my room and not leave until I am wanted. Or needed, whichever comes first.

Rose


	2. Control by EverTheDreamer

_Control - EverTheDreamer_

I'm losing my mind. And Herbie's letting me. I can't believe him! He's actively helping in me losing my mind if I haven't lost it already. While it _is_ true that it runs through our heads when we're not working on the act and I'm the one who starts everything, it is _not_ true that it carries onto the wings of the stage. I'm _far_ too concerned about the act to think about it. I mean, what if someone saw, they got embarrassed, consider leaving the act? We couldn't! _They_ couldn't!  
I blame this _all_ on Herbie. It's all his fault. He just _had_ to come in and he just _had_ to ask the girls if I was married and they just _had_ to say I wasn't. Or you could blame it all on fate, which I should probably do, but I like blaming events on people, so it falls to Herbie.  
See? What did I tell you? Having told you all this and having to think back on yesterday evening has me wanting him again. Oh, boy. This one is going to be fun.

Rose


	3. Distraction by EverTheDreamer

Last month, when I said that we wouldn't carry it onto the wings of the stage EVER, I lied. We did. And he went and lost my underwear. How did he do that? Honestly. It makes no sense whatsoever. And we had to talk to the theater manager, which put off the look for them about ten minutes. I was so mad at him, it's a wonder no one thought it strange or tried to stop me from biting his head off and ripping his heart out through the hole I made. At least, we eventually found them. Emphasis on eventually.

That was about three, four hours ago. June said that it completely ruined her chances, and she's mad. Not what me and Herbie did, but me coming onstage every three seconds to fix something. She said that she was glad that Herbie had found some way to distract me. And that she heard me. Why must you single _me_ out, June? If I didn't know better, I'd think you had something against me. Herbie started it, not me.

Well, it's ten, and I'm tired, but boy, am I gonna be in for it tonight.

Rose


	4. Happy New Year by EverTheDreamer

Happy New Year - EverTheDreamer

Happy New Year. Last night, despite Joe's leaving and return close to midnight, was absolutely magical. Simply magical. Joe was so good to me. He says it's his New Year's gift to me, and what a way to bring in the New Year. I'd nearly forgotten everything he did to me last night, but it felt so good.

Max is still a little protective of me, but I'm sure that Joe wouldn't hurt me like that again. Max doesn't have my sureness, though, but I'm sure he'll come around. Joe _did_ help me with 'Salome' after all - something that Max _never_ would have done. I think Joe's really starting to return my love now, especially after last night. It's also something Max isn't sure of, but he'll come around eventually.

And now, I must celebrate the dawning of 1050 with my men. Good-bye!

Norma


	5. I Even Promise to Keep My Promise

_I Even Promise to Keep My Promise - xBlondeVenusx_

Louise was so proud when she found out about my engagement to Herbie. She said that I'm acting completely different. It seems like Herbie is, too, now, but maybe it seems that way because I'm acting different now. _That's_ what it is, I guess.

I feel good, too, because after so many promises I've made and broken, I'm actually keeping one. It's so different from what I'm normally like, but that's what comes from this behavior - I should know, from June and Louise's father. I'm shocked that I still remember that time. It was about eighteen, nineteen years ago. Only way I know that is because Louise has been keeping track of how old she is, and I think it's rubbing off on me, too.

Jesus Christ, what is with people disturbing me during Louise's performance? It's either Herbie or the theater manger. My bet is Herbie. Either way, it'll be a while, so ...

Rose


	6. Please by EverTheDreamer

I almost lost him. I almost lost him. I almost lost Herbie. I almost had my heard stolen from me by the one man who I've loved since my first husband. Do you know how painful that would have been for me? Him gone, Louise gone. I would have been a wreck, I know I would have. I would have died, because I've always had something to live for. Now, I've got my daughter, an adoring fiancé, and Chowsie III.

My God, there's so much to do before the wedding! We've still got to plan and discuss and - no, wait. We were going to have one today, anyways, weren't we? Right, we were - tonight, actually, if I remember correctly. Or is it tomorrow? See? I'm losing my mind _and_ memory. I get no peace around here with things like that.

And I get no peace sitting in our bedroom, either. It's Louise. Well, it's better than Herbie. She wants to talk, too.

Rose


End file.
